


I got Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shot request
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 63





	I got Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot request

"Now why would he do that Dream? You guys have been friends for years! There's no way a love confession will end your friendship." 

"George, dude I've been dropping hints to him all week. Obvious hints! If he was interested, he would've said something by now, but he's just been more distant. You know this."

That was true. Dream had been flirting and just almost, flat out confessing his feelings towards the younger man. But all Sapnap has done throughout the week, was become more distant from Dream, George as well. It wasn't Dream's goal to make Sapnap uncomfortable, it was quite the opposite.

"Maybe he's just stupid and thinks your joking. You joke with me all the time like that so maybe he thinks it's a joke."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I gotta go, filming with Sap in fifteen."

"Have fun, text me later yeah?"

"Alright, bye."

Dream ended the call and stood from his desk. It was 4 pm and the sun was out shining brightly, but the curtains were drawn and lights were off, causing his office to hold dim lighting. He makes his way out of the dark office, down the hall, and into his room. He wasn't filming with Sapnap, he just couldn't handle George trying to get him to confess straight up. He had been friends with the boy for over 10 years and around junior year of high school, he had started to develop feelings for his internet friend. Of course, during that time, all the two boys talked about had been girls. So Dream never had the thought to confess or even bring up the attraction to guys.

* SapNap *

What ya up to?  
4:12 pm

Nothing much, my new mic came in this morning tho!  
4:20 pm

Oh shit, finally. Can we call? I wanna hear how much better it sounds than the old one  
4:22 pm

Yeah dude, give me a minute and ill call.  
4:25 pm

\---------

"-nd than i found out the mic has its own voice changers!"

"Yeah dude, the mic sounds way better than your last one. Might need to steal it from you."

"I'll buy you one for your birthday man, it really is amazing."

The two men were just talking, the conversation ranging from video ideas, stream ideas, twitter drama and some events that had happened in their real lives. After a bit of talking the topic of girlfriends had come up.

"Oh yeah, what happened to that last girl you were dating. You never really explained what happened between you two."

Sure dream has had feelings for Sapnap for years, those feelings had taken over his life so much that he couldnt go a day without thinking about the other man. Causing a downfall in his mental health, and too control his feelings? He had hooked up and dated multiple girls, attempting to block away the years of feelings. Sapnap had never aknowledged the flirting Dream had done, never aknowledged the not very subtle hints of his feelings towards the other.

"I just didn't like her as much as I thought i guess."

"Dream, my guy. You have randomly 'fallen out of love' with almost each girl you've dated. You sure nothing else has happened?"

_Yeah for sure. Just been trying to force myself to have feelings for random girls that I don't even know. Trying to make my feelings for you go away because ive been suffering for years because you don't like me back. And everything happening is making me go insane, our other best friend has been trying to get me to confess for months to you but I dont think I can risk losing my friend over stupid feelings that should be able to just dissapear._

"Dream"

"Yeah sorry, um no nothing has happened. I guess feelings are weird right now."

"Whats been up with you and George?"

"I'm sorry? Me and George?"

"Well yeah i guess, you guys have just been more 'together' lately."

_Fuck, did he think George and I were dating? Was that why he's been distant?_

"You think im dating George? What the fuck man!" Real anger started to seep through. "Are you high or something?"

"No, Dream im sorry, I didn't mean to assume you were dating, or that you liked guys in general. I was just curious."

Dream had hung up. No he doesnt know why he got so mad at the question. He doesnt know why he wanted to yell at Sapnap for bringing it up, maybe because after all these years of feelings kept hidden, the man he wanted was too oblivious. He exited discord on his phone and opened up messeges.

* SapNap *

Im sorry. Im just can't stay on call with you right now. George has been nagging me about you for weeks. And the fact that you think George and I are dating......

Ive been trying so hard to make these feelings go away, for years. Just to make sure you're not uncomfortable with me. But you became so distant I got scared.

Ive liked you for years Sap, I never actaully loved any girls that ive said ive dated. You can block me. You can do whatever. I need sleep. 

Goodnight.  
8:03 pm

George is a prick.  
8:10 pm

I thought you and George were dating, and I was jelous.  
8:13 pm

Goodnight.  
8:16 pm

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, i know that and I apologize. I will probably end up rewriting this in the future.


End file.
